Drabbles en Vrac
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Comme le dit le titre... Drabbles de ratings divers et variés, écrits pour différentes communautés, sans classification particulière de genres ou de personnages. Classé M par sécurité.
1. Trois Reliques

**Titre** : Drabbles en Vrac  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : Variés  
**Genre** : Divers  
**Pairing** : Trois Reliques et ceux qui les ont servies  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Écrits pour la communauté HP 100 Mots.

*****

**La raison de l'excellence**

Chaque Maître Baguettier avait sa propre technique. Et bien que plusieurs d'entre eux fussent en effet doués, Ollivander se savait le meilleur.

Il n'était pas le meilleur parce qu'il utilisait des instruments précis et efficaces, des ingrédients puissants et des bois d'excellente qualité.

Bien que…

Il n'était pas le meilleur parce qu'il polissait chaque baguette pendant plus de douze heures afin de leur donner le lustre doux, satiné qui faisait sa réputation.

Bien que…

Non, il était le meilleur parce qu'il faisait confiance à son instinct.

Appelez ça de la superstition ! Ollivander, lui, y croyait.

Et ça lui suffisait.

*****

**Pas déjà**

- Lâche cette pierre, Cadmus.

_Non, non, ne me forcez pas, ne... _

- Cadmus, ça suffit, lâche-la !

_Je ne veux pas lui dire adieu, je veux revoir son sourire, laissez-moi, laissez... _

- Ignotus, c'est peine perdue.

- Non ! C'est mon frère, je ne veux pas qu'il se morfonde toute sa vie dans la contemplation du passé ! Cadmus, lâche cette pierre tout de suite !

_Ils ne me forceront pas à te dire adieu, ma belle, ils ne m'empêcheront pas de te rejoindre, la mort ne corrompra pas l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! Ce n'est pas déjà terminé... _

_Pas déjà terminé... _

_Pas... déjà... _

_Non... _

*****

**Intacte**

C'est un travail d'une infinie patience.

Il tire sur un fil, le tend – de son autre main, il en passe un second sous le premier, en noue le bout et recommence.

C'est un travail d'une infinie lenteur.

Il arrive au bout du métier à tisser – mais bientôt, il devra recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au point désiré.

C'est un travail d'une infinie précision.

Tout est fait à la main – c'est nécessaire, car c'est ainsi que la magie demeurera intacte, sans corruption d'aucune sorte – il la tisse avec l'étoffe.

Sous les mains fermes d'Ignotus, la cape-en-devenir bruisse amicalement.

**Fin**


	2. Pour Océano Nox et Elwan

**Titre** : Drabbles en Vrac  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : Variés  
**Genre** : Divers  
**Pairing** : Très différents !  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Série de drabbles qui n'ont en commun que d'avoir été écrits pour Océano Nox et Elwan59 / Titus de Mystique.

*****

_Pour Océano Nox_  
**Espoir Déçu**

Quand elle avait entendu son nom la toute première fois, un espoir fou l'avait envahi. Hagrid, avec sa bonhomie habituelle, avait lancé ces mots avec une désinvolture extrême :

« … et Tom, le barman, m'a dit… »

Elle avait sursauté. Peut-être était-ce possible… ? Peut-être Albus avait-il tort, peut-être qu'en fait, il…

Lorsqu'elle était entrée au Chaudron Baveur, ce soir-là, elle avait discrètement sondé la salle. Un petit homme bossu, édenté, s'était approché d'elle.

- Cherchez quek'chose, m'dame ?

- Je… je cherche Tom, le barman.

- C'est moi, m'dame ! J'peux vous servir à boire ?

…

Déception.

*****

_Pour Océano Nox et Elwan (Titus de Mystique)_  
**Cette voix dans ma tête**

_Fais-le. _

Non ! Pitié, pas ça !

_Fais-le ! _

J'entends cette voix résonner dans mon crâne, cette voix autoritaire, brusque, cette voix à laquelle je suis incapable de désobéir… Non !

_J'ai dit fais-le ! _

Elle s'approche de moi, souriante, les joues blêmes et la peau lâche – si j'étais en contrôle de mon corps, je pourrais hurler, la repousser, vomir. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas !

_Tu le feras ! _

Mes mains la dénudent contre mon gré, mes lèvres cueillent le fruit de son désir – une fois de plus, l'Imperium a gagné.

Je suis un homme perdu.

*****

_Pour Elwan et Océanonox_  
**L'amant qui rétrécissait**

- Tu sais, Hagrid, le tout petit ! Il paraît qu'il s'est _accouplé_ avec une _géante _!

- Non… pas possible ! Il est bien trop petit, il se perdrait dans…

Puis les rires retentissaient, s'éloignaient – la conversation reprenait sur d'autre sujets. Il tendait l'oreille.

- Tu as vu ce film ?

- Lequel ?

- _L'amant qui rétrécissait_.

- C'est moldu ?

- Oui. Mais il en vaut la peine ! C'est fantastique. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui prend une potion…

Et lui, loin d'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, car il savait.

_L'amant qui rétrécissait_, c'était lui.

**Fin**


	3. Autour du Terrier

**Titre** : Drabbles en Vrac  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : Variés  
**Genre** : Divers  
**Pairing** : Très différents !  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Drabbles tournant autour du Terrier et de ses habitants.

*****

_Pour Taraxacumoff  
_**Le refuge des morts**

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'encre.

Hermione, seule dans le jardin, ne pouvait s'empêcher de les contempler.

« _Les Mangemorts ont sûrement fait le ménage derrière eux, c'est pour ça que personne n'a retrouvé son corps._ »

Vigilence constante, disait-il toujours.

« _Ils ont sans doute métamorphosé Maugrey et l'ont empaillé…_ »

Petite, on lui avait dit que les morts vivaient au ciel.

« _Ne dites pas des choses pareilles !_ »

Hermione essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se détourna.

Alastor Maugrey avait peut-être rejoint les étoiles, mais pour eux, la guerre n'était pas terminée.

*****

_Pour Océano Nox_  
**Petite Tragédie**

- Arthur…?

Molly semblait au bord des larmes. Arthur, inquiet, la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma Mollynette ? C'est le souaffle que tu as reçu sur la tête pendant le match qui t'a fait du mal ? Ted Tonks a toujours été maladroit…

- Non, c'est… c'est que… je suis enceinte…

La jeune femme renifla un coup. Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait si malheureuse.

- C'est merveilleux !

- Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Nous sommes tellement pauvres…

Arthur, gorge nouée, embrassa la tête de sa femme, mais ne répondit pas.

*****

_Pour Benebu et Fumseck_  
**Interrompre sa routine**

Chaque jour, la même rengaine.

Cheminée… Ministère… Cheminée… Réunions de l'Ordre… Cheminée…

Chaque jour, la même monotonie.

Heureusement qu'_elle_ est là. Elle, dont le regard compatissant contraste avec les souffrances des guerres. Elle qui, en lui souriant, a changé sa vision du monde.

En silence, elle vole quelques heures à son horaire pour l'aimer, pour parcourir de ses mains, de sa langue, de son souffle chaque mont, chaque vallée de ce corps qui la fascine.

Un soupir. Son nom sur ses lèvres.

_Molly._

Puis la journée reprend, ses heures laconiques, sa monotone routine.

Cheminée… Ministère… Cheminée… Réunions de l'Ordre… Cheminée…

*****

**Contraste**

Ron a eu Dean.

Charlie a eu Kingsley.

Les jumeaux ont eu Lee.

Percy n'a jamais parlé de l'homme qui lui a fait découvrir les joies du contraste entre sa peau claire et sa peau sombre, mais Bill sait que cet homme existe.

Ginny, quand à elle, a eu Parvati. Une femme pour une femme en devenir, rien de plus normal.

Son homme n'a de Black que le nom. Et alors qu'ils reposent, mèches entremêlées sur l'oreiller, dans sa chambre au 12, place Grimmauld, Bill ne regrette ni le contraste sous sa main, ni la tour d'astronomie de sa jeunesse.

**Fin**


	4. Maraudeurs

**Titre** : Drabbles en Vrac  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : Variés  
**Genre** : Divers  
**Pairing** : Très différents !  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Parce que les maraudeurs ne sont pas toujours sages... ni entre eux, ni avec les autres !

*****

**Toujours plus**

Les mains liées derrière le dos, ne portant plus que sa cravate, James gémissait doucement, le bout de son sexe suintant déjà. Sirius, devant lui, le couvait d'un regard satisfait.

James était l'image même de la dépravation la plus totale : joues empourprées, pupilles dilatées de plaisir… Son souffle erratique soulevait sa poitrine, mettait ses muscles en valeur, lui donnait envie de le lécher, de le mordre…

Il se pencha sur lui, caressa d'une main ferme son érection… et cessa. James grogna de frustration. Mais Sirius n'en avait pas terminé.

Avec un large sourire réjoui, il lui présenta le vibromasseur.

*****

**Enfantillages**

- Ta potion est boueuse.

- On dit trouble, Black.

- Non, je t'assure. Elle est de la couleur exacte de la boue devant ta porte.

- Quelle boue devant ma porte ?

- Ah, voilà ! Je n'arrive pas à te faire lever le nez de ton chaudron, mais dès qu'il s'agit de ton entrée…!

- Black. Tu as passé l'âge de ce genre d'enfantillages.

- Snape. On pourrait croire que tu formes un couple avec ce chaudron.

- Je pensais justement lui déclarer ma flamme…

- …

- Va dans la chambre, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

*****

_Pour Zazaone_  
**Classique**

Sirius, perché sur son balai, laissa échapper un rire mauvais. Le cognard volait vers lui, il avait la batte bien en main. Il prit son élan… visa la foule… sourit.

Quand Severus vit arriver le cognard, il dégaina aussitôt sa baguette et lui renvoya la balle. Avec un peu de feu, pour faire bonne mesure.

Le cognard fit un trou dans les gradins de Gryffondor.

- À quoi pensiez-vous tous les deux !!! hurla McGonagall, quelques minutes plus tard.

Severus haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas laisser Sirius déguster la punition tout seul sans en profiter aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

*****

**Vulnérable**

Remus était étendu contre lui, abandonné au sommeil le plus exquis, aussi nu qu'un nouveau-né. Théodore aimait le voir ainsi. Non dans un désir de pouvoir – son manque d'ambition était déprimant – mais dans un rêve de rempart.

Théodore avait voulu le séduire – il était rapidement arrivé à ses fins.

Il guidait en classe – mais nulle part ailleurs. Car vingt-neuf jours sur trente, Remus était d'une vulnérabilité déconcertante. Sa sensibilité aux manœuvres n'était qu'une facette de sa sensibilité en général. Il ne s'y attendait pas – cela lui plaisait.

Théodore avait voulu le séduire. Au final, c'était Remus qui l'avait retenu.

**Fin**


	5. Enfants SangPurs

**Titre** : Drabbles en Vrac  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : Variés  
**Genre** : Divers  
**Pairing** : Très différents !  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Ce n'est pas toujours facile de naître dans une famille de Sang-Purs, où l'on attend beaucoup de vous...

*****

**Mon fils**

- Il sera mon héritier, dit Lucius d'un ton fier. Il sera le digne fils de la lignée Malfoy.

- Il sera un neveu à la hauteur de nos espérances, ronronne Bellatrix. Tu devrais être fière, ma sœur !

- Cet enfant est le premier à naître au Premier Cercle, dit Voldemort d'un ton froid. J'ose espérer qu'il sera élevé convenablement, comme il sied à un sang-pur.

Devant toutes ces paroles, Narcissa se tait. Car elle sait, elle, que l'enfant qui arrondit son ventre sera tout cela à la fois, mais que d'abord et avant tout, ce sera son fils.

*****

**Angoisses nocturnes**

- Mon petit-fils n'est pas un cracmol, Algie ! hurla Augusta. Il est un peu lent, c'est tout. Je t'interdis de penser autrement !

- Ce n'est pas non plus un bébé, rétorqua sèchement son frère. Et il entend tout ce que tu dis, alors parle moins fort !

Neville, caché sous les draps, n'osa prudemment un oeil à l'air libre que lorsque le calme revint enfin.

Le sommeil ne venait pas. L'enfant mordilla son pouce. C'était tellement difficile de plaire à sa grand-mère. Il essayait, pourtant. Était-ce de sa faute s'il était incapable de devenir ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'il soit ?

**Fin**


	6. Vendredi matin

**Titre** : Drabbles en Vrac  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : Variés  
**Genre** : Divers  
**Pairing** : Ariana Dumbledore, le matin de l'incident qui l'a émotionnellement et magiquement perturbée.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Ne cherchez pas trop le rapport au titre...

*****

**Vendredi matin**

Le soleil l'aveugle.

_Chante, chante_.

Elle fredonne doucement, sans un mot, presque sans voix. Il faut tendre l'oreille pour percevoir les sons.

Les yeux levés, elle contemple le ciel serein.

_Il n'y a pas de mots, pas de mots. _

Abe ?

_Pas de mots_.

Silence.

Le soleil est toujours là.

Elle cherche les nuages. Le ciel est aussi bleu que les yeux de son frère.

_Abe ? _

Ses larmes sont amères comme le persil.

_C'est inutile. _

Silence. Silence.

L'odeur de la boue lui monte à la tête.

_Silence. _

Chante encore.

Encore.

Encore.

_Abe...? _

Les rideaux, à la fenêtre du salon, sont immobiles.

**Fin**


End file.
